Characters by year of birth
''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence 1046: Rinaldo Gandolfi (48 years old) 1052: Walter Bernhard (42 years old) 1062: Mathias Cronqvist (32 years old) 1072: Leon Belmont (22 years old) 1076: Sara Trantoul (18 years old) 1094: Dracula (Mathias becomes Dracula with the Crimson Stone) Interlude 1300s/1400s: Lisa (Dracula's second wife) 1300s/1400s: Alucard (Dracula's son) Castlevania Legends'' (non-canon) 1433: Sonia Belmont (17 years old) ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse 1430s: Sypha Belnades (actually her year of birth is unknown but it seems that she must have been born in the 30s of 15 century that was already imprisoned in a stone after 1450) Castlevania: Curse of Darkness 1453: Isaac (26 years old) 1455: Hector (24 years old) 1456: Trevor Belmont (23 years old) 1459: Julia Laforeze (20 years old) Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge 1576: Soleil Belmont (15 years old) Castlevania'' / Judgment / Simon's Quest 1667: Simon Belmont (24 years old in Castlevania, 25 in Judgement and 31 in Simon's Quest) ''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance 1730: Juste Belmont, Maxim Kischine, Lydie Erlanger (both 18 years old) Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' / Symphony of the Night / Nocturne of Recollection 1773: Richter Belmont (19 years old in Rondo of Blood, 24 in Symphony of the Night and 25 in Nocturne of Recollection) 1773: Tera (19 years old) 1775: Annette and Iris (both 17 years old) 1780: Maria Renard (12 years old in Rondo of Blood, 15 in Judgement , 17 in Symphony of the Night and 18 in Nocturne of Recollection) ''Castlevania'' (N64) / Legacy of Darkness 1802: Charlie Vincent (50 years old in Legacy of Darkness) 1821: Cornell (23 years old) 1824: Ortega (20 years old) 1827: Reinhardt Schneider (25 years old) 1830: Ada (14 years old in Legacy of Darkness and 22 years in the same game 8 years later. Coincidentally, the year she was born on the year the events of Circle of the Moon occurred) 1832: Rosa (20 years old) 1834: Henry Oldrey (10 years old in Legacy of Darkness, 18 years in the same game 8 years later.) 1840: Carrie Fernandez (12 years old) ''Castlevania: Bloodlines'' / Portrait of Ruin May 3, 1892: Eric Lecarde (15 years old in Judgement, 25 in Bloodlines, 50 years old in Portrait of Ruin. Killed by the vampire Brauner in 1942 at age 50 to 52 years old and appears as a spirit after two years) December 12, 1895: John Morris (22 years old in Bloodlines, 31 years when his son was born) 1912: Vincent Dorin (32 years old) 1923: Stella and Loretta Lecarde (both 21 years) 1926: Jonathan Morris (18 years old) 1928: Charlotte Aulin (16 years old) Demon Castle War 1980: Julius Belmont (19 years in the Demon Castle Wars, 55 in Aria of Sorrow, 56 years in Dawn of Sorrow and 57 in 2037) 1999: Graham Jones, Dmitrii Blinov and Dario Bossi (Graham was 36 in Aria of Sorrow at his time of death, while Dmitrii and Dario were both 37 in Dawn of Sorrow. All 3 were born on the same date, but Graham died a year prior to the appearance of Dmitrii and Dario.) ''Aria of Sorrow'' / Dawn of Sorrow 2001: Hammer (34 years old in Aria of Sorrow and 35 years in Dawn of Sorrow) 2010: Celia Fortner (26 years old) 2011: Yoko Belnades (24 years old in Aria of Sorrow and 25 years in Dawn of Sorrow) 2017: Soma Cruz and Mina Hakuba (both with 18 years in Aria of Sorrow, 19 years in Dawn of Sorrow and 20 in 2037) The year of birth of the characters in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Castlevania Order of Ecclesia actually occurs in an indeterminate period of time but we know what happens at the beginning of the 19th century and it is speculated that site Castlevania Realm (see on the Order of Ecclesia) is that the year 1810 in other words10 years before the events the preceding Circle of moon (1820) through this year speculated then we can say the year of birth of all the characters in the game even if it is only theory. 1725: Daniela (85 years old. She was born 5 years before Juste Belmont and between events Simon's Quest and Harmony of Dissonance) 1738: Barlowe (72 years old. He was born 8 years after Juste Belmont) 1740: Nikolai (70 years old. He was born eight years before the events of Harmony of Dissonance) 1760: Eugen (50 years old. He was born in the time interval between Harmony of Dissonance and Rondo Of Blood) 1762: Jacob (48 years old) 1765: Irina (45 years old) 1770: Aeon (40 years old. 3 years before the birth of Richter Belmont) 1772: Marcel (38 years old. One year before the birth of Richter Belmont) 1776: George (34 years old. One year after the birth of Annette Renard and Iris) 1784: Abram (26 years old. He was born four years after Maria Renard) 1786: Laura and Albus (both with 24 years. Born six years after Maria Renard) 1790: Shanoa (20 years old. She was born two years before the events of Rondo of Blood) 1793: Monica (17 years old. She was born one year after the events of Rondo of Blood) 1800: Serge (10 years old. Eldest son of Irina) 1802: Anna (8 years old. Youngest villager. Coincidentally was born the same year as Charlie Vincent / Castlevania 64) Remembering that these birth years are theoretical, because no one really knows what year it is, although there was the beginning of the 19th century. Category:Timelines